010114-avel-null-sessionlog
Libby (GM): All right Avel You awaken in your hospital bed, deep inside the ancestral medeis home. Avel: Avel stretches, sits up, and observes her surroundings. Libby (GM): The room appears much as it always has, but outside the windows it is dark, with flashing lights. The whole floor seems to vibrate in time to some obnoxiously loud music. Avel: Curious by these odd circumstances, Avel emerges from the warm bed, and wanders over to the window to investigate the odd lightshow. rolling 4dF+2 ( 0 - + - ) +2 = 1 ((To figure out what's going on?) Tlaloc: Hey Libby (GM): You see a large party going on outside, flashing lights and loud music and shapes that you can't discern through the trees, dancing. Roll notice Avel: rolling 4dF+2 ( - - - 0 ) +2 = -1 Tlaloc: ((whats goin on)) Libby (GM): ((we're in Avel's hospital-like bedroom atm)) Tlaloc: (( cool)) Libby (GM): So, Avel, what do you do? Avel: Well, parties are always exciting! Lots of people, right? Avel trots over to the door, moving into the hallway to head her way to the outside of the castle. Libby (GM): In the hallway, you see a white creature, looking out the window. She has no hair, and her eyes are covered by a bandage. She's wearing a black t-shirt with purple lines on it, and a pair of red leggings. When you step into the hallway, she turns her head in your direction. "What's this?" Avel: Shocked somewhat to see this foreign creature, despite the momentary eeriness of its apparently sightlessness, Avel naturally keeps to her friendly disposition and after a pause, greets the white stranger. "HELLO! c:" Her resonant voice is just bearable in such close proximity. "WHO'RE YOU?" Libby (GM): The creature smiles, baring her razor sharp teeth. "I am Libby. Who are you?" Avel: "MY NAME IS AVEL!" She cheerily replies. What a strange woman this was. "you sure look strange...BEAUTIFUL! YOU LOOK FAIRLY UNIQUE!" Avel commends, taking obvious note of the stranger's interesting appearance. She's not else quite sure how to interact with her. "DID YOU COME FROM OUTSIDE?" Libby (GM) gives Avel a wry smile. "So you are the Avel I have been searching for. Come here, child." Avel: A little perturbed, Avel cautious trods toward the foreign woman. She stays at least out of arm's reach. Nervous, she tries to think of why somebody would want her. "are you a friend of my aunt's...?" She inquires quietly. Libby (GM): "Not really..." Libby glances out the window. "I am a friend, though. It is not safe for either of us here. Jack knows there is a piece out of place. He is looking for you. Just like I have been. I need to take you to safety." Avel: Confused and surprised, Avel's thoughts wander around fantasy and science fiction stories, and briefly considers that this might be a dream. "to..." She gazes at Libby wide-eyed, but seems to make a decision, and smiles softly, her gaze turning to an eager child. "safety...?" c: Libby (GM): Libby nods again. "Yes. There are others playing this game, that your brother, Leon, started for you." "My intent is to take you to them." ((Roll Notice)) Avel: 4dF+2 rolling 4dF+2 ( - 0 0 - ) +2 = 0 Excitement bubbling, a wide and beaming smile engulfs Avel's multicolored face and she happily bounces closer to Libby. "OKAY! LEAD THE WAY!" :D Libby (GM): Libby glances up, swallowing nervously. "Avel... get behind me please..." ((Roll another notice)) Avel: rolling 4dF+2 ( + - 0 0 ) +2 = 2 Avel recognizes the cliched situation and quickly hops behind the white woman, turning only to peer out behind her shoulder at what she just fled from. Libby (GM): You see a pair of green glowing circles watching you from the darkness, then hear a low chuckle. "Libby_Libby_Libby...._Didn't_Your_Partner_Warn_You_This_Was_Dangerous?" Libby places her hand gently on your forearm, Avel. "When I tell you to run, you run, understand?" Avel: Avel stared out fearfully, considering the very movie-like atmosphere but easily becoming swamped with a real fear for this menacing presence. She struggled to rip her gaze from the green eyes and glance up at Libby, nodding, then forcefully choking out a "yes..." in case the woman couldn't really see after all. Libby (GM): Jack saunters over, spinning his umbrella around one hand. "So_shall_I_kill_you_brutally_then_take_the_kid?_Or_should_I_let_you_play_this_out." Avel: Avel, in no way socially domineering, could only mutter a quiet "no..." and recline further behind her strange friend, unable to help herself as she slightly pressed up against Libby's back. Her thoughts raced with confusion. Libby (GM): Libby takes a step forward. "You cannot keep interfering, Jack. Let me help you." "Come out to the furthest ring with me. We can help you. I can fix it." She gently reaches up and touches the side of his face. "We're the last ones left." Avel: Shivering, Avel stays back, unwilling to be near to the green-eyed man. She wonders feverishly when she's to run. Libby (GM): Jack snickers, and thrusts his umbrella through Libby's stomach. Things are silent for a few moments, then you hear Libby choke out the word, "Run." Jack's brow furrows. "ohcomeon.jpg" Avel: Eyes and mouth agape with horror, Avel's muscles twitched anxiously as she hesitates, before stumbling forward and zipping past the side of the two strange people. Moisture clouds her eyes as she sprints down the hallway, thoughts racing a million miles an hour, not caring if she runs into things on her way down the stares and toward the front door. She pauses momentarily near the front door to gaze about and indecisively wonder what to do Libby (GM): "That_was_too_easy," Jack whispers, glaring at Libby. The blind twink smiles. "So close and yet so far, dearest." The echo unravels, and nothing remains on his umbrella. Avel, as you run down the hallway, you hear a cackling laugh, and Jack's voice, "SO_THAT'S_HOW_SHE_DID_IT!" You turn a corner, heading for a door, and tumble instead through a black portal, surrounded by tentacles. Avel: Avel squeaks at the unexpected turn of events, and lashes out at the tentacles, but seems to recoil from her own actions and returns her arms to her chest, peering about in wild confusion, panting heavily from the brief sprint. Libby (GM): Avel, you tumble out of the portal and land painfully on a stone bridge over a canal. take 1 physical stress. Nullar, you hear a thwap nearby, similar to the sound of Doir's body. Avel: Avel notices the suddenly calm environment, and realizes she has been transported somewhere, but still fearfully stares about, looking for danger. Nullar: "Goddamnit, I am NOT kissing anymore disfigured corpses, Libby," Nullar grumbles. She listens to hear if it's safe from imp activity, then uses her hoe as a cane, thwacking it around to make sure her path is clear. Libby (GM): Avel, you hear the tap tap tap of a cane approaching you. Nullar, describe yourself. Nullar: Nullar is a short troll with two downward pointing candy cane-coloured horns. She has bandages and a maroon tie over her eyes, and a sour look on her maroon lips. Her shirt features a '<<' sign, and her clothes and hair are ratty and littered with bits of plant material. She's got candy red blood on her shirt and her hands up to her elbows. Her teeth are sharp and menacing, as well as her claws. She is barefoot, and using a hoe as a cane. When it's her turn, Null would like to check for life with her extra. Libby (GM): Of course, Null, have we determined how you're doing that Nullar: She receives a plus 2 to any notice rolls to detect characters that are stealthed or out of her sight. So rolling 4df+5 ( 0 + - + ) +5 = 6 Avel: Avel hears the tapping, and whirls toward it, spinning from her crumpled state on the bridge. She holds her breath in fear, and takes a shock at seeing the strange presence, but quickly takes note of its strange and unmenacing progression. A flash of amusement crosses her mind, and she slowly, trembling, tries to stand, now registering the pain of her haphazard tumbling. She stands awkwardly watching the other character approach. "h-hello..." She mutters, not particularly trying to gain its attention. Libby (GM): Nullar, you detect a life form on the next bridge, still alive, and only minorly injured. A moment later you hear a timid hello. Nullar: Null bares her teeth. It's not really a smile, but it's not really a snarl, either. She avoids the canals carefully and 'looks' at where she sensed/heard the creature. "I don't know who you are, but you're probably stepping on my garden and me and SirJack weren't expecting visitors." She turns her head side to side, paranoid about the cameras. But, at least she can't see her own face on the many monitors anymore, so they do bother her a little less. Libby (GM): sanguineOracle begins pestering aibohphilicGapeseed SO: Did Avel arrive all right? Nullar: AG: is that what the squeakbeast is called, I certainly do have an uninvited guest, so, yeah, probably To Avel, it looks like Nullar is speaking to herself very crazily. She does press a headset a little further into her ear, though, as if aware of how she looks. Libby (GM): SO: Good. This human is relatively helpless, and frankly, I have my hands full with Jack at the moment. Do you think you could help toughen her up before I can send you two back to Balish? Nullar: AG: how am I suPPosed to go about that, feed her a nice homecooked meal, AG: is she not Particularly tough to begin with, Avel: Avel flinches at hearing Jack's name. "j-jack...?" She looks around fearfully, searching for those vibrant green eyes. A fruitless search, she returns her focus onto the strange other, and timidly steps back. Building some small courage, she calls out, "who...WHO'RE YOU?" Her voice is naturally clear and loud, even if she didn't want to shout. Nullar: Nullar looks a little shocked at Avel's words, then she snarls for real this time, whacking her hoe/cane out in her general direction and saying, "EDUR! Can't you see I'm having a fucking conversation here, geeze," ((is... is that a strife roll, I'm sorry guys, null is mean)) ((she's not really trying to cause damage tho to be fair)) Avel: Avel cringes at the reprimand, and seems to crumple in on herself even more, failing to make a response. ((Sorry I'll be right back.)) Libby (GM): yes it's a strife Nullar: rolling 4df+0 ( 0 + 0 0 ) +0 = 1 Libby (GM): Avel, roll athletics to dodge Avel: ((Back.)) rolling 4df+3 ( + 0 - - ) +3 = 2 Avel flinches away from the swing of the hoe, and takes more steps backward. She considers running. Libby (GM): You avoid it, Avel SO: Now now, Nullar, don't kill her. She's fragile. Nullar: AG: yeah, yeah, fine. so, what, I have to baby sit her, for a while, how long, AG: man everyone else gets instruments and I get dead bodies and squeakbeasts Avel: Avel stands quietly, now listening to the other's one side of the conversation. Libby (GM): SO: Put her to work, and I'll send you an instrument. Nullar: AG: how about you give me balish black instead ehehe Libby (GM): SO: Keep tilting at the windmill, Quixote Nullar: "Alright little squeakbeast, you can stop hiding, I won't try to thwock you again," Nullar says, giving a smile that has WAY too many sharp teeth. Avel: Avel, still somewhat in shock from recent events, simply stares out at the stranger, unwilling and unsure of what to say or do. Nullar: AG: Yes, thank you, that's fantastic, glad we see EYE to EYE now ehehehe Nullar turns around and begins making her way back to her hive, tittering to herself. "If you want food, squeakbeast, you should follow. I'll put you to work in my garden. You can meet SirJack!" Libby (GM): SO: Yes. I can see your eyes, right now. They're in a little jar in Jack's sylladex. I think he cuddles them at night. Nullar: Null laughs heartily. AG: EHEHEHE that's Pretty cute actually Avel: Frowning, Avel hesitates strongly to follow the other, but, having nowhere else to go or do, she tentatively follows, taking quiet, cautious steps. She tries to allow the calm atmosphere of the area soothe her recent troubles, and ignores the mention of Jack's name once again. She curiously observes the laughter and ramblings of the other, but otherwise loses herself to her own thoughts. Libby (GM): As if on cue, a floating green spirit that looks just like the man that just stabbed libby, floats out of anearby building Nullar: ((hahahahaha)) Avel: ((What really)) ((Eheh)) Avel, not even noticing the figure at first, as soon as it comes to her attention, turns on her heel and bolts. She runs only out of sight, but, heart pounding, succumbs to some curiosity and stays behind a corner, peeing out at Jack and the stranger. Libby (GM): "MY LADY!" SirJacksprite cries, rushing towards nullar. "What shall we do about this wastrel!" Avel: ((Peering*)) Nullar: ((PEEING)) Avel: ((SHH)) Nullar: Nullar smiles a genuinely pleased little smile, this one not all teeth like the others. It appears she is quite fond of this glowing green creature! "Feed her and love her and call her George," Nullar jokes, then shrugs a little and says, "Idk, Libby wants us to 'toughen' her up. I figured I'd Put her to work in the garden, what do you think," Libby (GM): SirJacksprite places a ghostly hand on Nullar's shoulder, then begins to twitch spasmodically, for a moment, all of him turning corporeal except the hand on nullar's shoulder. It removes it's sunglasses, winking at Avel where she watches, and the ghostly voice echoes out. "Really? Well whatever you think is best, madame, I will abide." He shudders back into a sprite a moment later. Avel: Avel stares, eyes like plates, nearly shitting herself in terror. "nope." She mutters. "nope nope nope." Nullar: Nullar looks Pleased as Punch, and puts her hand over the one on her shoulder. "It appears I will be receiving one or more Prizes for it, so it can't hurt I suPPose. Unless you can think of something better we should do with her, there are just a couple of questions I still have about human anatomy ehehehe" Avel: Barely resists turning and trotting away. Libby (GM): The sprite nods, grinning wickedly. "You have not yet dissected human female anatomy. If I recall correctly, their genitalia are mostly internal..." Nullar: "Hey, I wouldn't even have to kill her to do that!" Nullar agrees, head back with laughter. She is now putting on a show to terrorize the poor little mouse. Avel: Yeah, okay nope. Avel retreats from the corner and hastily walks away from the two of them. Lost in a world she doesn't know or not, she doesn't want to be there, with them. Two apparent killers and her own frightened bum who shouldn't be there. Nope. Nullar: Extra to notice she's walking away? rolling 4df+5 ( + - - + ) +5 = 5 "Little squeakbeast, I'm just kidding!" Null calls out, turning in her direction. "Come on, I bet you need some rest and some food. I have both! Do you like your meat grilled? SirJack is an excellent chef!" Libby (GM): You get it null Avel: Avel abruptly stops, standing straight and looking down at the ground in front of her without looking back toward the other two. Realizing that's probably a bad idea, she turns and stands where she is, looking back and waiting for something to tell her it's okay or it's dangerous. She can't help but tremble, locked in her indecision. Nullar: "It's not safe out there," Null warns her. "It may be me and SirJack here, but we at least have reason and minds to appeal to. Out there, there are only monsters. SirJack keeps them back from this area, but you'll have to fight if you go much further." "Do you even have a weapon, little squeakbeast?" ((damn. minus that question mark though. little squeakbeast,*)) Avel: Her mind quickly whirling with the realization she's in some place she knows nothing about, the simple fact that she can communicate with those two unknown characters is suddenly a throbbing knot in her mind, but just enough of an argument to get her to ruefully step forward, in the direction of the other two. She soon reappears by the corner, looking lost and piteous, subjecting herself to their scrutiny. She stares at SirJacksprite. She hesitantly mutters something incomprehensible, then shakes here head, no. She doesn't really care if the one who asked can't see. Nullar: Nullar is pleased when she hears her approach. "SirJack, if you wouldn't mind Preparing some food? I'll give her a tour of the garden... what's left of it, anyway. the game didn't transPort the whole thing when it grabbed my hive, unfortunately..." Avel: Avel patiently waits for some command. Libby (GM): Ok we're going to end it here, you guys can RP your interactions :P Nullar: sounds good! Libby (GM): you're met up, which is the important bit Avel: Sure thing. Fun! Libby (GM): null when will you be able to meet up with Maso again Nullar: uh I'll try this friday but no promises. next friday probably. Libby (GM): ok